


An Afternoon Affair

by Felidominus



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidominus/pseuds/Felidominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raynessia and Akatsuki spend some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Affair

The day had played out like so many in the past couple of weeks. Akatsuki sat on the couch in Raynessia's sitting room watching the events play out around her as she sipped her tea. Marielle had brought so many outfits to play with and Akatsuki tried to hide in the depths of the couch, silent and serene. Unfortunately, even in Elder Tale, the best laid plans of a maiden are sometimes squashed.

"Is this what Adventurers wear normally?" Raynessia asked innocently, tugging at the hem the tight white skirt which rose dangerously high up her thighs.

"Sometimes!" Marielle replied. "This is what we wear when we're working as angels of mercy!"

Raynessia blanched. "Angels? I'm just a princess! The gap is too wide!" A blush spread across her cheeks.

"You make a delightful angel," Marielle countered. "Is there a patient for our nurse-angel in the house?"

It was Akatsuki's turn to turn white. The sniffles and sneezes she'd been fighting for the past day had not gone unnoticed and the nurse uniform punctuated her fear. She may not wear glasses, but Marielle's devil aspect was strong.

"Oh, there you are Akatsuki-chan," the devillish guild master of Crescent Moon Alliance said with a grin. "I thought maybe you were in bed...."

"It's only a cold," Akatsuki replied, "nothing to stop my Lord's ninja from doing her duties."

"Nonsense!" Marielle exclaimed, pulling out a pair of pink pyjamas from the pile of clothes she'd brought along. "Let's get you out of those clothes and into bed!" The healer stepped towards the diminuitive assassin surprisingly quickly. "Help me, she's a squirmer!" Marielle ordered Rieze who with a sympathetic smile did as she was told. Akatsuki's escape was truly thwarted and her clothing vanished bit by bit.

_Why is this legal?_ the assassin thought. _I mean, I don't want to be stripped naked and played with like a doll! Why does this always happen to me?_

It took a few minutes, but after Rieze joined in the effort, Akatsuki's clothes were quickly replaced with frilly pink pyjamas. Marielle eyed her up and down. "So cute!" she squealed as she hugged her tight, "but good girls rest when they're sick. Nurse Raynessia, you are to care for our dear Akatsuki like I told you."

The demure girl in a nurse's dress and cap sighed and nodded. "Yes Marielle, I... will treat her like you instructed. Akatsuki-chan, this way please?"

Happy to be free of Marielle's bear hug, Akatsuki followed the princess through the doorways leading to her private chambers. A short hallway ran from the sitting room, past a private bathing room and toilet, to the princesses' bedchamber.

"Marielle is thinking of you," Raynessia said as she walked with the shorter girl down the hallway, "please don't be mad, she's... just exuberant in her affections."

Akatsuki stifled a giggle at the words spoken by her friend, the same words she'd used when the ninja had wiped away the princesses tears the first time she'd encountered the curse of the Crescent Moon. It was odd how all the girls in that guild enjoyed using others as dress up dolls. she thought. Who would have thought that all of them would share this cosplay fetish, but it seemed to be the case.

Before entering her bedroom, Raynessia stops blocking the doorway. "Thank you Akatsuki-chan.... I know I'm not a weak, crybaby of a princess, but you're always... You always... You...." she stumbles over the words she tries to speak then gathering her wits continues, "please continue to take care of me in the future." She bows to the smaller girl and leads her into the bedroom.

The mansion which serves as the embassy for the League of Freedom Cities Eastal tended to be opulent and the bedchamber of Akatsuki's friend was no different than the public rooms she'd seen previously. As a bedroom, the primary feature was the large four poster bed which, obviously, was the resting place of the fairytale-like princess each night but other furniture was scattered about the room. A dressing table and mirror sat against a wall near the bed, the chaotic spread of perfumes and makeup on its counter causing Akatsuki to smile and think of her own home in the real world. A comfortable looking lounge and ottoman beckoned to be napped upon in another portion of the palatial room. A dining table and chairs were arranged a short distance away and with her eye she could tell this was set in a place where the light of day would warm those who sat to breakfast there. The bed itself was enormous, far larger than any bed that Akatsuki had ever seen, even dwarfing those in the luxury hotel she'd stayed at in America on a business trip.

"I hope my bedroom meets your needs, I... didn't expect to be... sharing my bed with... anyone." Raynessia says clumsily. "I mean... I didn't expect to have anyone in my bed... I mean...."

Akatsuki giggles. "My own bedroom is a mess, this is lovely Raynessia." she smiles at the princess who is still dressed as a nurse who leads her to the bed and helps the smaller girl climb into it. "This is... so soft. It's like... a wonderful cloud...."

"I'm glad you like it! I love this bed, it is like being wrapped in heaven." Raynessia says smiling, "I'd like nothing more than to lay in it all day long...."

"It's too big for just me," Akatsuki says, "why don't you come join me?"

"But I was... I'm supposed to be nursing you back to health."

"I have a cold, nothing serious... come on, I feel strange being in your bed and you standing there...." Akatsuki says.

"But... what about this... dress?" Raynessia asks. "It wouldn't be right to get it wrinkled!"

Akatsuki giggles. "Don't worry about that! Seriously, those girls!"

"They mean well, though.," Raynessia says "it would be wrong to just toss it aside."

"No, that's exactly what you should do! Strip it off! That will show those perverts!" Akatsuki counters. "I mean seriously, they treat us like dolls and it isn't right...."

"I... I don't really mind though," Raynessia admits, "It feels nice to be dressed up and cooed over."

"You're just too... sweet," Akatsuki sighs, "I know it feels nice to have them say nice things about you and you're certainly... well, you're gorgeous Nessia."

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Have you looked in a mirror? You're tall and shapely and pretty and so girly," Akatsuki says, "You're nothing like me. I'm so short and flat and look like a kid."

"You're wrong, Aka-chan," Raynessia says, "You are small, but you're are beautiful. Yes, you're not stacked like Marielle or Henrietta, but you're surprisingly sexy. Even I...."

"Sexy? Me? I'm nothing close to being sexy. I'm not even as sexy as that middle school girl!"

"You are... I mean..." Raynessia starts as she puts the dress and top aside. "The way you move, your hair, the shape of your neck.... I mean, even I sometimes wonder what it would be like to kiss you."

"You... think about kissing me?" Akatsuki stammers. "Why? I'm...." Her words are cut off by the touch of Raynessia's lips on her own.

"Yes..." Raynessia says, "I... didn't use to think about things like this but in the days we've spent together, I've become very attracted to you."

"You... kissed... me...." Akatsuki says. "I mean... Um... Nessia, I...."

"You like that villian, I know, I see how you look at him," Raynessia says, "And I know I feel... something... for Krusty, but... I can't lie any more. I like you Aka-chan."

"I like you too," Akatsuki says, "but... you're a princess! I'm just... I'm just a half-way grown assassin. We're like... cardinal opposites."

"But opposites attract," Raynessia says, "and... you didn't seem to mind me kissing you."

"You just surprised me!" Akatsuki says.

"So, you don't want me to do it again?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then tell me, Aka-chan, what do you want?" Raynessia asks, "We're here... in my bed... together. I like you... and I think deep down, you like me too. I'm not asking for much, but...." she smiles "I don't mind if you don't mind."

Akatsuki thinks, which is surprisingly difficult to do when her eyes linger on the lingerie clad body of the princess kneeling next to her. She gulps as she pauses trying, wrestling with the thoughts running through her mind, the scent of the princesses perfume driving her towards the edge. "But... what do we... I mean... it isn't like I've never thought about this... about girls. I mean...."

"Why think? I mean, I like you and I think you like me, isn't that enough?" Raynessia says, "I mean, it isn't like we're getting married, we're just... having sex."

"But that! That's a big deal! I've never even...." Akatsuki stops herself.

"Neither have I." Raynessia says softly. "You're my first. And that's okay with me. I love you Akatsuki. I don't mind if this is just the two of us taking comfort in each other's bodies, actually, I like that. I need this. I need someone I can open up to. Will you please, Aka-chan, will you please be that person?"

"But why me?"

"Because you're Aka-chan. I'd ask you the same thing, if I let this bother me. I decided not to, can you do the same?" Raynessia whispers, "Or... are you not attracted to me?"

"I am. I really am. I mean... god, you're so pretty... how could I not be? But, Nessia-chan, is this really alright?"

"Probably not." Raynessia laughs. "But... who cares? This is something I learned from you Adventurers: it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, all that matters is doing what feels right. And, Aka-chan, you feel right. I want to feel good with you. Please...."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm terrible. I write all these things and never finish anything and I know how this must annoy people. But... I had to write this up. :)


End file.
